


it's for all the right reasons

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And it should be known, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huening Kai, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Soobin, Dominant Choi Soobin, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Huening Kai Cries During Sex, Huening Kai Has A Big Ass, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Huening Kai, Submissive Huening Kai, Teacher Choi Soobin, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Choi Soobin, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kai has a crush on his teacher, Mr Choi.To his surprise, the feeling may be reciprocated.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Kai waited for his teacher to appear. After he made some suggestive remarks during class earlier that day, Mr Choi asked him to meet him during the lunch break.

He came shortly after, then wordlessly nodded at Kai's presence, locked the door and proceeded to pull all the blinds down.

'Mr Choi, you asked so see me?' asked Kai, mischievous eyes betraying the innocent tone.

'You know what is happening.' Kai's entire body trembled after hearing the harsh tone. He could feel his dick hardening in his pants.

'What are you waiting for then?' the older smirked, gesturing for Kai to approach. Kai did so without thinking.

'Now, Kai, tell me. Will you be a good boy for me?' Kai nodded his head with enthusiasm. The older male pulled Kai closer, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. The younger boy moaned, trying to deepen the kiss instantly. The taller male chuckled into the kiss, but he complied with the unspoken request.

It didn't take long before Kai became putty in his teacher's hands, leaning into their passionate make-out session. The older man took the lead quickly, guiding his hand through the younger's soft hair, pulling on the locks, making Kai groan into his mouth. Kai whined when his teacher licked all inside his mouth, not giving him enough time to react.

Soon, two males separated, a string of saliva connecting them for a while. Kai's breath was shaky, and his face flushed red. Meanwhile, his eyes were wide with excitement, observing the older.

'My, my. What a beautiful mess you are, little one.' The taller cooed while stroking Kai's face. The younger's heart picked up speed significantly, loving this.

'I wonder, how pretty would you look on your knees?' Kai noded mindlessly, not registering the words, until he feels gentle push on his shoulders. He obediently followed the lead, slowly sinking on the cold tiles. He stayed, not moving until he heard the sound of a zipper opening. He quickly turned to the source, immediately met with a hard cock in his face. It was the first one he saw, except his own of course and it looked so pretty. He wanted to suck on it, so he moved to do so. However, his attempt was stopped by the older male.

'Are you sure? You're not obliged to do anything you don't want.' Kai looked into the teacher's face, his determination shining through his eyes.

'I want to.' His whispers didn't go unnoticed, so Mr Choi let him do his thing.

Honestly, Kai wasn't sure where to begin, but he tried his best to recall the porn he watched beforehand. He took the cock in his hand and started to lick all over it. Soon, he covered it in saliva, and he began slowly sucking on the tip, collecting the precum in his mouth. He moaned at the taste, before diving deeper, trying to take more in his mouth. It felt more satisfying than he ever thought. His cock throbbing in his pants.

He liked the weight, the way it spread his lips and the feeling of the smooth skin on his tongue. He moaned at the sensations, and his teacher responded with a low groan. He looked up to him, the cock slowly sliding deeper into his mouth until it reached his throat. He choked a bit and slowly pulled off, only leaving the tip inside, sucking on it gently.

'Perfect boy, so good already. Tell me, is this your first time?' Kai hummed around the flesh.

'Oh, god. Can I fuck your mouth, pretty one?' Kai nodded and stopped his movements, waiting for the taller male to take action. Soon, two hands pulled into his hair, holding him in a place, when Mr Choi started moving his hip in shallow, slow thrusts.

'You feel heavenly, little one. You were made for this.' Kai whined as he felt his cock twitching in his pants. He started sucking on the cock. He was rewarded with a loud groan from above him, and the movement of cock sliding into him became faster. Kai just kneeled there, mouth opened wide, letting himself be used as a cock sleeve. He sneaked one hand on his groin, slowly palming his aching dick through his pants. More whines escaped him, spurring the dominant male to sped up more, chasing his climax. Kai rolled his eyes, feeling the cock inside him pulsate. Saliva soon dropped out to his chin, making him a dirty mess.

'Such a warm mouth, you have, angel. Making me feel so good.' The older's breathing became more irregular, the grip in Kai's hair grew harder, and the cock slid into his throat more often, teasing his gag reflex. Kai was close, and so was Mr Choi, Kai could feel their climaxes approaching.

Kai whined in protest when the cock slipped from his mouth, leaving him feeling empty. He immediately slapped the taller man's hands away, diving onto the erection hungrily. He couldn't breathe properly, but he didn't care. The pleasure rushing through his veins making him high. It didn't take long before he felt the older release on his tongue. It tasted so good he felt himself coming in his pants. He tried his best to swallow but he some of it dribbled down his face. Mr Choi slowly pulled out before smiling down on him. Kai's breathing was elevated after not having enough air in his lungs and from his powerful orgasm. 

'What a pretty picture. You coming in your pants after swallowing like a good slut. We will have so much fun together.'

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai was asking for it.
> 
> And Soobin didn't take long to snap and learn that brat his place once and for all.

Soobin watched the young boy sucking on his pencil while holding eye contact. He gulped and forced his gaze away. Unfortunately, his eyes fell to Kai's knees, bruised from their last meeting. He saw the boy spreading his legs wider, showing off his milky thighs, begging to be covered with his marks.

Soobin cursed at himself, for letting Kai manipulate him so easily. He wanted to ignore boy but he couldn't when it was his turn to sing.

' _ Caught the teacher giving his eyes to a student _ ' Soobin froze in his seat after hearing the first line. He looked at Kai who met his eyes, smirking slightly. The teacher felt other student watching him with smirks on their faces. They probably believed Kai was just making fun of him, not aware of the truth behind the words.

'That little brat,' thought Soobin as he remembered their first meeting. How shy and pliant the younger was when he dropped on his knees to suck him off in this very classroom. His eyes glazed over after he swallowed his cum like a good boy and cumming in his pants.

' _ It's for all the right reasons, baby.'  _ Soobin felt heat creeping up to his face. Kai was purposefully trying to rile him up, voice hitching, eyes lingering on him. Soobin shuddered involuntarily when he recalled the young boy pleading in the same tone.

**'Please, Mr Choi, I'm all yours, your baby.'** Soobin tried to unsuspiciously adjust his pants around his hardening cock. Oh, Kai needed to be taught a lesson.

' _ Don't care 'bout grades, just call me your _ baby' Soobin noticed the not so subtle change of lyrics. His mind wandered once again to the past. He thought about times where Kai spend the whole period just seductively staring at him. If Soobin hadn't interfered with his grades, he wouldn't pass the class. Not that he complained, of course, it flattered him. The lengths Kai was willing to go just to please him.

_ 'Do you regret the things we shared that I'll never forget?' _ Soobin scoffed at Kai's boldness. The boy was more than aware of the conditions of their relationship. It was just a pleasant past-time for both of them.

_ 'I know I'm young, but I am well beyond my years.'  _ Soobin held Kai's piercing gaze, smirking subtly when the boy shivered in response. Oh, how Soobin couldn't wait to ruin him and make him cry from pleasure.

Before Kai could continue, the bell rang, ending the lessons. Soobin snapped out of his day-dreaming and dismissed the students. Everybody quickly left the room, except for the boy who eyed him hungrily. Soobin waited he knew for sure nobody would return before locking every entrance.

'What is going on Mr Choi? Did I misbehave?' Kai stepped closer, overconfident and cocky in his statement. Soobin scoffed at his audacity. Lately, with the number of their private encounters increasing, Kai started to develop a very problematic attitude.

'Stop acting like that or I'll show you your place.' Soobin snapped, but his harsh words only seemed to excite his younger lover.

'What will you do? Lower my marks? You know I  _ don't care about grades, just call your baby.'  _ Soobin frowned when Kai sang that damned song again. 

'If you start acting like a brat, I'll teach you where you belong. I have no problems with that.'

'What will you do? Push me on my knees and fuck my throat until I can't speak for a week? We both know I'd enjoy it. Or you wouldn't touch me at all? Please, I'm a _ teacher's pet.  _ You'd regret not playing with your little toy, wouldn't you?' Kai was in his personal space now, dragging his hands along Soobin's torso and abdomen, feeling up all the hidden muscles.

' _ You don't own me, do you? I bet you think you do. Well, you don't.'  _ This was the last straw. Soobin didn't even think after Kai whispered these words directly into his ear. He harshly tugged the boy's hair until they made eye contact.

'You think I need you? Oh my, what a stupid thought. You keep on forgetting that you're the teacher's pet. That means you are mine to do whatever the fuck I want. If I tell you to hop, you'll do so and thank me for it.' Soobin unceremoniously shoved Kai onto the nearest desk, bending him over and pushing down his pants, discovering the lack of underwear.

'You are asking for it, little slut.' Soobin growled before kneeling behind his student. He bit onto the fat ass cheek before slapping it. This elicited a moan from the younger.

'You like it when I touch your ass, Kai?' The boy nodded, pushing himself closer to the teacher, earning him another hard hit. And then one more for good measure. Soobin watched in hunger as the meat jiggled and reddened.

'Don't fucking move, understand?' Kai whined in response and nodded. His hips still kick as he tries to create some friction against the desk.

'Also, if you cum without permission, I won't see you for two weeks.' Kai gasped in shock and wanted to protest, but before he could do so, he felt a hot tongue on his entrance. He moaned in pleasure and let himself fall back on the desk.

Soobin observed the boy while he fucked him with his tongue. For every move, he slapped his big ass, making it redder than before. He quickly started to love this colour.

It didn't take long before his two fingers replaced his tongue and he stood up, towering over the smaller. He bit his neck, marking his student. Kai only moaned in ecstasy, angling his head to the side to provide easier access.

'I wanted to fuck you since the beginning of the school year. I saw your ass in those gym shorts you wore... I tried to hold back, but it seems like you need it more than I do. Walking around without underwear, ordering me around.' Soobin bit on his earlobe, his fingers speeding up. With every thrust he hit Kai's prostate, making his cock leak under them. The younger boy tried to muffle his noises by hiding his head into his arm.

'Do you want me to fuck you, Kai? Make you the proper teacher's pet? My little slut ready to take my cock whenever I want?' The boy nodded frantically, pushing his hips back onto Soobin's hand. The latter wouldn't have it, though. He abruptly pulled his fingers out, leaving the boy empty. His other hand hit his ass once more.

'I asked you a question. Either you answer me, or nothing happens. Understand?' Soobin enjoyed the way Kai trembled with lust.

'Yes, please. Yes.' However, the older wanted to tease his student a bit more.

'Please what, Kai? How can I know what you want unless you tell me?' Soobin's intentions to get the boy to beg increased when he noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Please, Mr Choi, fuck me with your big cock! Make me take it and use me as your toy! Please, please!!' Soobin smirked before lifting the crying boy. The latter started trashing immediately, thinking Soobin changed his mind, pleading in broken voice for his cock. The taller male swiftly shut him up by connecting their lips in a messy kiss before shoving Kai onto the wall.

He quickly pulled down his zipper and pulled down his throbbing cock. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the younger senseless, but he wanted to tease him more. He slowly rubbed his erection on Kai's, not entering him yet. He waited for another cry before bottoming out in one thrust, making the boy cum on the wall in front of him. Soobin tsked in mock disapproval before setting a brutal pace, his hips slapping into Kai with enough force to bruise.

'I remember telling you not to cum without permission. Did you ask?' Kai shook his head in despair, new tears coming from his eyes as he was getting overstimulated.

'I should punish you, but if you're good and cum with me, I'll let you off the hook this once.' He didn't wait for an answer, focusing on fucking the boy, chasing his climax. He moaned at the sensation of the tight walls enveloping him in heat. He knew it was Kai's first time, and it made everything hotter than before. With Kai's mewls and sobs, it didn't take Soobin long before reaching the edge.

'I'm gonna cum, pretty. Will you let me fill you up?' Kai cried out and nodded, working his ass back on the dick inside him. Soobin groaned and gave Kai permission to cum. He did, and when he tightened around Soobin, the older followed him. He muffled his moan by biting Kai's shoulder while he pumped him full of his release.

Soobin soon pulled out and admired the mess Kai was. His hole gaping and leaking cum on his quivering thighs, ass red with handprints, spent cock covered in cum and tears still streaming down his face.

The older gently coaxed Kai to lie on his desk, stroking his hair and praising for being such a good boy. The student closed his eyes and leaned into the assuring touch.

'Will you be my good boy from now on?' The younger nodded in agreement before flashing the older a tired smile.

Needless to say, Kai started to rebel more. Not that either of them really minded.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic.. I tried my best.. Comments are much appreciated..
> 
> Also the song Kai is singing is 'Teacher's Pet' by Melanie Martinez  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kgIJ85whKw


End file.
